Erase My Scars
by Kickfan23
Summary: Jack becomes a discharged military soldier after witnessing his brother's death. Scarred, he becomes cold and distant to anyone around him except with Sadie, his 6 year old daughter. Meeting Jack was a good thing, because Kim, Sadie's teacher, takes an unknown interest to him and wants to erase his scars.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Control yourself**_

_**Take only what you need from it,**_

_**A family of trees wanting…**_

_**To be haunted…"**_

_**Kids by MGMT**_

* * *

Jack Brewer stood over _his _grave. With his face clouded over with sorrow and regret. If only he hadn't allowed _him _to take a bullet for Jack _he _wouldn't be dead. "Why did you do it, Ethan?" Jack asked his brother. Jack knew it was pointless to ask Ethan. Ethan did it to save Jack, to save his younger brother. Jack knew Ethan cared too much about him that Ethan would sacrifice his own life.

_Why_? Jack questioned himself. He didn't understand why Ethan wouldn't just let that bullet hit Jack and not him. "I should be the one buried down there not you." Jack said. Jack reached for a picture that was stashed away in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at it. He grimaced, it was a family photo taken when Ethan was 15, Jack was 13 and 9 year old Marissa, their young sister. He sighed and knelt down. He felt a few years running down his face. He placed a hand on the top of the tombstone.

"Even though you know I'm going through a tough time and all. I..." He pinched the bridge of his nose as the last few tears leaked out of his eyes. "I just wanna thank you for taking a hit for me, but it should've been me." He stood up and tried to smile. It was difficult to leave his brother alone but he had to, because his sister was dropping off his daughter, Sadie. "Bye Ethan." Jack whispered and left the lonely cemetery.

Jack got in his car and began driving as the memories flooded his mind. He remembered Ethan screaming at Jack to move. Jack didn't obey instead his brother stood in front of him and took a bullet t the heart. Ethan fell to the ground and Jack quickly reacted and shot his brother's killer. Although killing his brother's murderer didn't make Jack feel better. It made him feel worse.

Jack arrived at his home, where Marissa was already waiting for him. His daughter quickly ran to towards him and hugged his leg. "Daddy!" Sadie said and looked at him. Jack slowly looked down and saw his daughter's eyes twinkle in delight.

"Hey Sadie," Jack said and smiled a genuine smile and took Sadie in his arms. Marissa walked towards him and Jack's demeanor quickly changed.

"Hey Jack, how are things going?" Marissa asked and Jack only stared at her.

"...Good..." Jack said with a cold tone. Marissa sighed she had gotten used to his "split personalities" by now. Marissa was definitely sad that Ethan had died, but she knew that Jack was really close to Ethan and his death was like stabbing his heart. He had been cold to everyone around him except Sadie of coursed, he loved her more than anything.

"I've missed you, Daddy!" Sadie said and hugged Jack's neck.

Jack smiled, "I've missed you too," he put Sadie down. Marissa smiled at the small reunion, she had been taking care of Sadie ever since Jack got deployed, but now... things have changed. "How are thing going for you?" Jack asked. Marissa looked at him.

"Things are fine." Marissa said. Jack looked at her.

"Are you and Felix okay?"

"Kind of..."

"Meaning?"

Marissa sighed, "Meaning that things are shaky..."

Jack stood silent for a while, "Talk to me, if things aren't good, okay?" Marissa looked at him and he looked at her. This was the first time ever that Jack has offered help in a long time.

Marissa nodded, "Okay."

Jack nodded as he looked at Sadie, feeling content for the first time in forever. He loved Sadie, he truly did. He didn't give her the cold shoulder like he did to everyone. He didn't stop caring about her, like he did in past relationships. He loved her more than life itself and she meant everything to him, but he had a bad habit of staring off into space at times when she would talk to him. "I gotta go, Talk to you later?" Marissa said sounding hopeful. Jack began thinking about it.

He nodded, "Sounds good." Marissa smiled as she waved goodbye to Jack and Sadie.

"Bye Auntie Marissa!" Sadie said.

"Bye Sadie, be a good girl for your Daddy!" Sadie nodded as she held her father's hand. They both watched the silver KIA drive away.

"So, what have you and Auntie Marissa been doing while I was gone?" Jack asked.

"The usual..." Sadie replied looking at her father.

"Meaning?"

"Oh, well... uh there's school, but it's almost over, and... um having fun with Auntie Marissa." Sadie said in a simple way. He smiled at her and her life's current simplicity. He stared off into space and began pondering if her life will always be sweet and simple. Jack gently squeezed her hand and began walking towards the car. Sadie got in the back and watched her father. "Where our we going?"

"You'll see," Jack said as he started the car. Sadie just watched her father as he drove, sitting silently. Jack pulled up to Woodrow Park and got out. Sadie got out and Jack grabbed her and placed her on his shoulders. She didn't question her father and was silent as he was walking. She watched as her father walked over to a... more serene and quiet place. He took her off his shoulders and they sat down on a bench.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. Flashbacks of Ethan raced on his mind. He sighed and opened his eyes, not wanting to live that hell. All of a sudden Sadie began screaming and Jack whirled his head towards her. A huge dog was standing there wagging his tail in delight.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" A female voice said as it approached.

"M-Ms. Crawford?!" Sadie said.

"Sadie?!"

Jack just stared at the woman, confused that this beautiful was his daughter's _teacher_...

* * *

**Hello everyone this is a new story! I hope you guys really enjoy it! **

**I'm just going to say this once, okay? I do not own anything except the plot and my OCs.**

**Question of the Day- Favorite book?**

**Food of the Day- Coffee**

**Song of the Day- Kids by MGMT. Really good song...**

**Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Terrence Bosley rounded the corner of his office hall, moving carefully with his blue metallic cane. He was 75 years old and was able to understand all of his depressed patients for, he too, fell under the same condition as they had. Different stories yet the same emotions. When he was 15 he had lost his parents in a fire he tried saving them, he did, but his attempts were futile.

Falling into depression he fell under the care of his grandparents. He loved his grandparents, he did. They just didn't understand him and his emotions. He was later sent to a rehab center when his grandmother found out his depression. The doctors... they just didn't get him. Wearing masks and showing pity made him feel worse.

He didn't like that… only Dr. Wilson understood and didn't treat Terrence's depression as a disease...

Terrence liked that from Dr. Wilson. Dr. Wilson helped with Terrence's situation. Terrence looked up at him as some sort of hero. "Hey Terry!" Dr. Fisher said as she approached him, Terrence snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hello Sara." Terrence said and smiled. Sara handed him some documents. Terrence looked at the documents and saw the name "JACK BREWER" in big bold letters, and that's when he knew... Terrence sighed and let out a little smile. A reunion with an old friend was about to come up...

* * *

Kim looked at Sadie, "I'm sorry Sadie, I'm sure Argos didn't mean to scare you." Sadie nodded and squeezed her father's hand. Kim looked at Jack, his piercing gaze sending a shiver down her spine. She noticed a scar at his left temple that ran down to his neck, she knew that there was something hidden in that scar. Argos sauntered over to Jack and nuzzled his knee. Jack sighed and picked up the leash.

He got up and handed it to Kim. "I'm Jack, Sadie's dad." He said in a rough voice. He stuck out his hand and Kim stared at it. "Well?" He asked growing irate.

Kim gulped and shook his hand, "I-I'm Kim, S-Sadie's teacher." She squeaked. He raised a brow, but shrugged. Sadie got up and took his hand, Jack's gazed shifted to her.

"Well... take care." Jack said, his voice still cold and irate. He and Sadie both walked.

Kim sighed and shook her head. _What happened?! _She thought and looked at Argos, "Such a bad boy," Kim scolded. Argos stuck out his tongue and wagged his tail joyously. Kim sighed and they began to walk. Kim's thoughts tracing back to Jack...

_What's his story?_

* * *

Jerry Martinez was busy cleaning the counters of the small diner that he and Eddie Jones owned. 50's music playing in the quiet restaurant. No one was here, considering it was late in the afternoon, their slowest hour. The small bell dinged as someone entered. Jerry looked up and smiled brightly. "Jack!" He said and ran towards him. Jerry gave Jack a quick hug and picked up Sadie.

"Reina bonita, Beautiful Queen!" Jerry smiled and hugged Sadie, she let out a giggle.

"Hi Uncle Jerry." Sadie said and hugged him back. Jerry put her down.

"Yo, Eddie!" Jerry called out. Eddie walked out of the kitchen and wiped his hands on his apron. Eddie looked up and gaped at Jack.

"Jack is that really you?!" Eddie said. Jack nodded and smiled softly at the two of them.

"Uncle Eddie!" Sadie said and hugged his leg. Eddie smiled and dropped to his knees to hug her.

"So... are you okay?" Jerry asked, Eddie recovered to his feet. Jack's eyes shifted from them and his face clouded over.

"I'm going to be honest, okay?" Jack said and looked at them. They nodded as he took a seat. "I'm... I'm not okay..." Jack said as a dull pain ached in his chest and Sadie sat next to him. Eddie patted his shoulders. "We don't expect you to be, I mean you did go through a lot Jack. That's understandable." Eddie said.

Jerry nodded, "Yeah, but we do expect you to shape up for Sadie."

Jack nodded, "I... I know and I'm going to go see a psychologist for therapy next week..." He looked at Sadie who stared back at him. "For Sadie's sake." Jack said.

Eddie and Jerry nodded at each other, "That's great to hear, Now time for some complimentary burgers!" Eddie said and laughed as he went to the kitchen. Making Jack smile. Trying to enjoy this happiness...

* * *

Jack entered the small clinic. He had dropped Sadie off at school and drove here as fast as he could. He sighed as he signed in and checked the time. He _barely_ it on time. He sat down and read the news on his phone.

"Jack Brewer?" A voice asked.

Jack looked up and saw the one and only Terrence Bosley.

"T-Terry?" Jack asked as slowly stood up. He walked over to him, he smelled the sweet scent of caramel and peppermint. Terrence's signature scent. Terrence lead him over to his office. Jack got seated.

Terrence looked at him with a kind expression, a motion for Jack to talk. "You probably know I'm here for... multiple reasons..." Jack began.

Terrence knew that something was holding Jack down, that pained shackles were keeping him bound.

He knows that this wasn't going to be easy for Jack...

* * *

**Hello everybody, how are you doing! Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And if you're wondering where Jack got the kid from, it'll be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Question of the Day- Any plans for the summer?**

**Food of the Day- Bacon.**

**Song of the Day- That's What I'll Be by Chester See (Lately I've fallen in love with his songs...)**

**Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Terrence looked at Jack, as he looked at him. Jack sighed, "My life is a fucking hell..." Terrence looked at Jack and nodded. Jack looked at him and grimaced, "Don't tell me 'My emotions are valid' I don't want to hear that!"

Terrence nodded, "I understand Jack... now I just want you to vent everything to me. Good or bad it won't matter I'll listen." He offered Jack a reassuring smile. Jack nodded... he had reassurance, but somehow he felt weak for getting it. He felt like he didn't need it... like it was something useless for him. He didn't need reassurance to go on and spill his life story did he?

"...When I was 20, I went to a party. I wanted to stay sober I did...Somehow I drank...a little too much." Jack sighed.

"Go on." Terrence looked at him.

"So... I had no memory of what happened, I guess I ended up sleeping with someone, because the next thing I know some random girl calls me up and tells me she's pregnant. So I thought it would be okay to get into a relationship with her. We tried it out and it worked it was a happy relationship, until..." Jack looked into Terrence's eyes. "Until Sadie was born. She packed up and left me with her. I had to finish school and my... Dad...took care of her. And then... there... there was Ethan." Jack said and he felt a strong pain in his chest.

Terrence froze... Ethan Brewer... the oldest Brewer sibling. Could it be?... Are the rumors true? He looked at Jack.

"When we got deployed... I thought we'd make it, together. But no... Satan just had to mess with my hopes. My hopes that Ethan would be okay when he got shot, where he got fucking killed! Ethan died, he lost his life. It's my fucking bloody fault! It's all my fault that Ethan is dead! It's all my fault that Sadie doesn't have a mother figure in her life!" Jack cried, the hot tears spilling out on dropping onto his shoes.

Terrence looked at Jack. So the rumors are true. Ethan... really is dead. He remembered living next door to the Brewer children, they were a happy bunch always helping each other. They never fought and he even noticed how Jack and Ethan were close. He knew them when their father asked for a ladder to borrow and Terrence did more than just that, he helped Adam Brewer paint the house while their wives talked about their past. He remembered how the kids ran about in the backyard, asking if he needed anything, he even let them help him paint.

Now, they're grown up, only 2 remain. How? Why did this happen? Terrence looked at Jack and Jack looked at Terrence. Ethan was Jack's glue... and now he blames himself with a false paradigm. "It's not your fault, Jack. It's okay to assume the worst, but they don't turn out that way." He walked over to Jack and patted his shoulder. Jack stood up and nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Terry." He said quietly and walked out of his office.

_Terrence looked at his lonely figure, hoping he would see the shadow of Ethan accompany him. But, he didn't... not yet at least..._

* * *

Adam Brewer closed his laptop and picked up his coffee mug. He took a sip and looked around his work space, the study room that used to be used by his children. Adam worked from home, finding it much more... comforting. Or so he thought. Adam reached up and took off his glasses. He placed his mug down and rubbed his eyes, feeling tired. Lately he had been feeling tired more often. Was it because of work? Stress?

_... Ethan's death?_

He sighed and removed his hands. Adam reached for a family photo. He smiled and scratched his stubble, getting a nostalgic feeling. "There's us, Emily and me..." He said as he stared at his wife. Emily meant everything to Adam. He had her for a tutor in high school, his first kiss, his date to prom, and his wife. He loved her so much she was his world. That is... until her death. She had gotten in a car accident, the wounds were deep. His hopes... pointless. Jack and Ethan were in college, while Marissa was in high school. They didn't take the news lightly, Emily meant everything to them too. But, Adam fell harder than the rest.

He didn't want to remarry. He wanted to keep his vow to her, that he wouldn't leave her for anything. The kids understood and supported his decision, not wanting to make their father feel worse.

His eyes moved to his children. Now that Ethan had died, he knew that Jack was feeling how he was feeling. He tried calling him a few times, but Jack had ignored him and began his isolation toward his family. Except for Sadie.

Sadie lit up his world. It was the only thing Jack had left, now.

He remembered when Jack had to leave his baby with him. Adam didn't argue and took care of her. She gave him something to look forward to, too.

He put the photo back in it's place and looked at the window.

_He hoped that everything would turn out okay for everyone in his family..._

* * *

Kim could only smile when it came to Sadie. Sadie reminded her of Jack. His handsome face ghosting her thoughts. Class was almost over, just in a few minutes. Still every time she looked at Sadie, she saw Jack. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? It seemed impossible to her.

The bell rang, signaling class was over. The kids ran out the door and were greeted by their parents. Kim stood by the door as Sadie walked towards Jack. Sadie reached out for his hand. He held her small hand in his big hand. Sadie looked at her dad. He was the 'Gentle Giant' to her. They began to walk together, hand in hand.

Kim looked at the two, feeling a warm touch in her heart. Sadie was something that Jack showed his true colors to.

But, if he and Kim were together...

_What would he do?_

* * *

**Hello everybody! How are you doing? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I want to thank you for your kind reviews from the previous chapters. You guys are my motivation! :)**

**Question of the Day- How many hours of sleep do you get? (I'm curious... I get like 6-9 hours.)**

**Food of the Day- Ice Cream!**

**Song of the Day- Show You How to Love Again by Pentatonix (My favorite band!)**

**Until Next Time! :) **


End file.
